The Love Letter
by Hibisha
Summary: Creepy gay stalkers...a poor girl with a obsessive crush...and Ichinose with love advice? Well, lets see were all this leads to...


Hibisha: I can't believe it! No one understands me!

T.O.B.F: What happened?

Hibisha: It was raining and Bushy wanted me to _play _in it! She totally soaked me!

Stryker: And that's bad because…?

Hibisha: *takes off the cap* I hardly think there'd be frizzier hair than this!

T.O.B.F: O-kay. Anyways, Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma eleven Go! Let's just end this.

* * *

**"The Love Letter****"**

What's the worst thing that could happen to a girl? What is the one thing that could make a girl want to go to a different planet altogether? Yamana Akane could probably answer those questions in a blink of an eye as she ran away from the quad, scenes of what she had just witnessed replaying in her mind.

"_Look Kirino,_"_ a tall boy with navy blue hair said, his orange orbs flashing with anger, "I don't care how long you've known Shindou! It's time you accept the fact that he's mine!"_

"_Strangely," the pink haired boy replied coolly, "I've never heard Shindou say a word about you. Me on the other hand…well, who hasn't heard about me from him? Besides, I'm the one who found out he was gay. I heard it from Kariya who swore he heard Shindou talking to himself in the locker room!" Tsurugi Kyousuke scowled. Kirino Ranmaru smirked. The battle was won and he knew it. They both did. But what they both __**didn't **__know was that someone had been eaves dropping on their conversation. Someone who was holding back sobs as she tried to shut out their words; make them untrue. Someone with lavender colored eyes and chestnut colored hair._

Akane ran from the field, trying to hold her tears at bay. If Shindou Takuto was indeed gay, then she was in trouble. Big trouble.

It started with her coming back from America. Her parents had sent her off to a boarding school in America as soon as she turned sixteen. Leaving everyone behind had been hard for Akane but leaving Shindou behind had nearly killed her.

In America, she had turned into this sullen girl who kept mostly to herself-just a shadow of the real Yamana Akane. That's what she had been reduced to-until she met him. She had been sitting in the park, when he had come and sat down next to her. His brown hair was swept to the side, only a couple of strands falling over his brown eyes.

Roughly, he was about 26 years old. He and Akane had started talking and she had been shocked to find out that he was also from Japan. Soon enough, this man had become the closest thing she had to a friend over there. She told him everything-including everything about Shindou. He had given her a funny look when she had told him that she never had the guts to confess her feelings to him.

When she had probed deeper, she learnt that he, himself had liked someone and had come very close to losing her-because like her, he had been terrified of rejection.

"If we deny love that is given to us," he had told her, "If we refuse to give love because we fear pain and loss, then our lives would be empty and our loss would be greater. The greatest pain about love is to love someone you can never have." Ichinose Kazuya he said his name was. He had persuaded her to return to Japan once more-to finally be free of the burden that filled her heart.

But he had been wrong.

Her heart seemed to weigh a ton as she ran towards the lockers of the Raimon High School. She had to get to his locker before him. If he got there fist-well, she would rather NOT think about that.

Rushing towards his locker, she halted in front o it as a sudden thought crossed her mid. There was no point in rushing here-because she didn't know his locker combination! Panicked, she banged at his locker, moaning softly.

"Akane?" an incredulous voice asked from behind her, "Is that you?' She whirled around to come face to face with-Shindou Takuto. He blinked. Next thing she knew she was receiving a bone crushing hug.

"It is you!" he cried, "Oh My God! I thought you were in America! When did you come back? Why didn't you tell any of us? Everyone is gonna be so surprised!" Akane just winced slightly, trying to ease herself out of his arms-not that she wasn't enjoying it, but since she was human, she needed to breathe. He must have realized she was trying to free herself because she felt the pressure ease off. He stepped back and gave her a small smile which looked strangely sad.

"So," he said, "Erm-what are you doing here?" She suddenly remembered why she was there and felt the ground she was standing on tilt.

"Erm," she started, "I wanted to ask you erm-see, the thing is-erm, I accidently shoved a love letter through your locker but it was intentionally for someone else. Midori ran off with it and thought it would be funny to put it in your locker!" she blabbed on at the speed of light. Shindou gave her a weird look.

"A..Love…Letter?" he asked, his voice soft. She nodded and winced.

"Would you mind returning it to me?" she asked hopefully. He shrugged and opened his locker, taking out the pink envelop. She took it away from him before he could see who it was addressed to.

"Arigatou!" she said, giving a small bow, "I'll just….erm…go." She slipped the pink envelop in her biology book.

"Sure…later." he mummered and at that moment, the bell rang.

"Oh my God!" Akane cried, "I can't be late on my first day!" She began to run towards the right when she stopped and turned around slowly.

"Erm," she began, "Where's the Math class?" After giving her quick directions, Shindou gave her an exasperated look.

"I know this is your first day and all," he said, running his hand through his hair, "But could you like lend me your biology book? I think I've lost mine." She hurriedly handed him the book and ran away-completely missing the ghost of the smile that had crossed his face.

* * *

Shindou sat in his biology class and stared at the pink envelope in his hands and sighed. His own biology book lay next to Akane's-he had only borrowed it because he knew she was too frantic to remember that she had kept the letter there. He didn't mean to pry into her personal life but he just HAD to know who it was for.

Unknown to the chestnut haired girl, Shindou had fallen deeply in love with her in their last year together in Junior High. Now as he stared at the envelope in his hands, he felt everything around him go black. Here was proof-proof she could never be his. Smiling sadly, he began to open it. He'd slip the letter into the destined person's locker. But before that-

* * *

Akane smiled around at her class fellows. She could feel a couple of guys staring at her but she didn't care. She went to the back of the class, sat down and took out her math book. Boy was she some what glad that she had managed to take that letter from Shindou. It was safe and sound…IN HER BIOLOGY BOOK! Panicked, she sat up and her hand shot up.

"Ma'am!" she cried, getting the teacher's attention, "I forgot my math book in my locker! Can I get it?" The teacher smiled at her sweetly-never a good thing.

"I'm sure one of your classmates will share a book with you on your first day." Just as she said that, half the male population raised their hands with cries of "She can share with me." Akane looked around, slightly over whelmed-and majorly desperate.

Slumping in her seat, she nearly cried. Oh how could this happen to her. Whatever had she done?

* * *

Shindou stared at the letter, his eyes wide. He read it again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_Dear Shin-sama,_

_I don't know what to say. All I know is that I'm desperately in love with you. I never thought it would ever come to this and I would confess. Well, how to say this…._

_I love you. _

_There I said it. I love you. There is no one I love more than I love you. I worship the ground you walk on. *and yes, Midori made me write that line.* Shin-sama, I don't know whether you found a girl-friend or not, hence, I didn't alert anyone about my arrival *except Midori-chan* so that I could give you this without any doubts._

_I didn't want anyone to say "Did you hear about Shindou and his girlfriend?" It would kill me. thought this way was better._

_Hope you don't mind me saying this and writing you a letter like a coward._

_If you wish to find out who the owner of this pathetic bit of rubbish is, then meet me behind the gym, tonight at 9:00 pm._

_~Your secret Admirer~_

Shindou felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Resting one head in his hand propped up on his elbow and his other hand held the letter which he kept reading. Suddenly, his heart felt ten times lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted from there. Suddenly-

"Mr. Shindou!" the voice of his biology sir rang out, "Would you please read out that to the entire class?" His head snapped up and he stared at his sir trying to come up with a way to destroy the letter. Defeated, he slowly read the letter out loud.

When he finished, there was silence in the class before-

"Woo-hoo! Way to go Takuto!" a guy yelled, while the others snickered.

"~Oh My God~" a girl sighed, "That's so sweet. An unsigned love letter." She gave him a stern look. "I hope you're planning on going to the gym. This is serious business." The rest of the females nodded. He sweat dropped. Kirino, who was seated next to him scowled.

"If you ask me, this is a load of trash." He scoffed, "I say you ditch the idea." Shindou didn't say anything. He was sure Akane as never gonna make it to the gym. His teacher cleared his throat.

"Alright, settle down. Settle down." He said, "Shindou, put that away. By the way, if it means anything to you, you should definitely go." Their eyes met and Shindou smiled. Oh, he was gonna go. But it wasn't gonna be to the gym because he knew Akane was gonna go to the little ice-cream shop she loved. He'd confront her there.

"Hai!" he said, which made all the girls burst into applause and the boys to hoot and wolf-whistle. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at his best friend but was surprised to see the pink-ette scowling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned about his friend. Kirino just scoffed and looked away. Shrugging, Shindou started to read is book, a small smile betraying his emotions. It was definitely a cool day.

* * *

Akane sat in a booth at Casey's ice-cream parlor, eating her favorite pistachio ice-cream. Sighing slightly, she looked at the old pictures of Shindou she had taken-back when they were in junior high. Gazing at the laptop screen, she sighed again.

"If you sigh once more, the place will turn into a cemetery." a voice from behind her said. She whipped around and saw Shindou smiling at her. Turning red, she lowered her eyes to her lap.

"Why the long face?" Shindou asked, startling her by sliding into the booth next to her, "You just accomplished a huge feat."

"Eh?" she asked, looking up confused. To her immense disbelief and mortification, his face was inches away from hers. **(Me: *closes eyes* Oh god, I can see the sap coming.)**

"Tell me," he whispered, "How does it feel to have the person you love to love you back? Because if you ask me, if feels awesome." Her eyes widened. He grinned.

"You-you-you mean, you're in love with Kirino?" she asked. Shindou's grin disappeared as his head snapped back and a confused look crossed his face.

"Huh?" he asked, "What about Kirino?" Akane blinked.

"I just thought-" she started but Shindou cut her off.

"Ok, one, ewww! Kirino is a dude. Two, ewwww! He's my best friend. Three, I was talking about you!" he cried exasperatedly. She blinked.

"M-Me?" she squeaked.

"Yes you!" Shindou replied, "I love everything about you and I also *ahem* worship the ground you walk on." She blushed heavily. Oh sure, make a joke at her expense. She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"I-I love you Shin-sama!" she said, happy she had finally said it. Shindou smiled at her.

"Hey, since we are now officially dating, you can call me Takuto." He said, slowly running a finger down her cheek, causing her to turn tomato red.

"Ha-Hai!" she said. He smiled before leaning in and slowly kissing her on the lips. Her eyes widened before she finally got the nerve to kiss him back. A perfect ending to a perfect day.

**What this couple didn't know was that old Inazuma Japan and some other friends had decided to meet up in the gym that day. And a very unfortunate Ichinose Kazuya had decided to meet Aki Kino behind the gym to confess his profound love for her. As it happened-**

**Somewhere behind the gym, in a bush:**

"Kirino, are you sure this person is coming?" Tsurugi asked impatiently. Kirino nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now you know what to do?" he asked to which the blue-nette just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do! Now stop nagging me!" he growled.

**In another bush:**

"Really? She's finally going to confess?" Sorano Aoi, a freshman with dark blue hair asked, sky blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes she is." Seto Midori, a red headed junior with green eyes replied, "I forced her to do so." Kariya Misaki, green-blue haired freshman smirked.

"I bet you anything Kirino-sempai was pissed. He's gay if you don't know." he added. Both girls stared at him.

"How did you know?" Midori asked. Kariya shrugged.

"Heard him and Tusrugi arguing in the locker-room. It was epic. Tsurugi's gay as well." he added, looking at the look of pure confusion on the girls' faces. They both stared at him with wide eyes before muttering a quick "wow". Kariya's golden orbs glittered.

"Well, looks like someone is finally here." he said, as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

**In yet another bush, a group of people roughly from the ages 24-27 sat:**

"Who finally convinced Ichinose to confess?" Natsumi Endou, a woman with maroon eyes asked her husband, Mamorou. The brown haired man shrugged.

"I think it was Shirou." Shuuya Gouenji, a blonde pony tailed man said. Shirou Fubuki, a silver head next to him shook his head and Haruna Otonashi, the blue haired woman with onyx eyes nudged her brother, Kidou Yuuta, a goggled man with brown dreadlocks.

"I bet it was Fudou-san!" she said.

"it wasn't me." a voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Kazemaru Ichirouta and Fudou Akio crouched there. Sakuma Jirou, who was sitting next to Shirou scowled. It was no secret that he and Fudou hated each other. Fuyuka Kudou frowned.

"Erm," she said, "is it just me or is it getting too cramped in here?" Her words were dismissed due to the arrival of Ichinose-outside the bush of course. He had no clue they were all here. Oh, this was exciting!

**With Ichinose:**

"Aki," he began softly, practicing what he had to say, "All I wanted t say was-"

"YOU DAMNED PEDOPHILLIC HOMOSEXUAL CREEP! TAKE THIS! FIRE TORNADO!" a voice cried out before a flaming ball hit Ichinose on the head and he flew back, falling in a heap a couple of yards away from where he had been standing.

"Kazuya-kun!" Aki Kino, a green haired woman of aged 26 ran towards him. The entire ex-raimonites jumped out of their hiding place as well as Midori, Kariya and Aoi.

"We got him!" Kirino yelled from his bush and slapped Tsurugi a high-five which made every one sweat-drop and remember what the yell had said, 'damned….pedophillic….homosexual..'

"ok, what's going on here?" Endou asked. Kirino folded his arms.

"This dude here sent Shindou a love letter asking him to meet him here." he cried. Midori hit him on the head.

"You idiot! That was Akane!" she yelled.

"What?" both Tsurugi's and Kirino yelled.

"Holy shit!" Shuuya cursed, "What?" He suddenly realized everyone was looking at him.

"Erm-Shuuya," Shirou said, "In case you've forgotten, it was YOUR habit of hitting everyone with a flaming ball." Shuuya snorted.

"Look, I taught this kid Fire Tornado…I never told him to screw people with it!" he said. Shirou snorted. Like he'd believe that!

"Guys!" Aki cried out, "Kazuya's coming to!" everyone gathered around Ichinose to hear him say one more wise thing about love- "Love hurts."

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

T.O.B.F: the ending was pretty random if you ask me.

Hibisha: it was supposed o be. Anyways, people, please review!


End file.
